wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Summer (Contest Entry)
Introduction ''One must always maintain a little bit of summer, even when in the middle of winter - ''Henry David Thoreau Summer was created by me for the Monthly Colour Palette Challenge - August 2019, this month's host was Lacey! Appearance Summer looks like a typical golden SandWing, obviously inheriting more from her mother's side. She is sunshine yellow, with hazel horns, which are a lighter, wood-brown at the tips. She has clear blue eyes, which are almost always shining with excitement. Summer also has brown dapples all over her, sort of like a reverse-vitilligo. Her mouth is a very strange blue, and her tounge is not forked, like Saguaro's. Personality ''When all else fails, take a vacation - ''Betty Williams Cheerful and laid-back, Summer can be spotted grinning at random dragons on the streets of Possibility. She seems hardwired to see the best in every dragon, even if that dragon's not particularly kind to her. Summer is naturally extroverted, and is always the first to raise her talons in class meetings. Backstory/History (this is the part where you can ignore) Once, a strange pale green LeafWing named Sprangletop did the impossible and flew to Pyrrhia from Pantala. There he met Saguaro, a friendly SandWing who welcomed Sprangletop and invited him to stay with her and her brother. Together, they had two dragonets, twins named Summer and Chilly. They were the light of Sprangletop and Saguaro's life, even if Summer was evidently a hybrid and Chilly was strange altogether, not looking like either of his parents. (here is the part where you should pay attention) Summer grew up, like many, in Possibility, along with her brother Chilly, and their paremts. They owned a small bakery that first belonged to Saguaro's grandparents which sold many summer treats, like blueberry pancakes and lemonade, and was quite popular among the city dwellers. Every beginning of June, the citizens of Possibility held a summer festival to celebrate the warm season, when many crops would be planted. Summer always looks forward to this festival, for she thinks that the sack races and lemon-squeezing contests are great fun! But tragedy struck, and Saguaro died of edgy-backstory-bola. Grief-stricken, Sprangletop ignored his children and one day, disappeared from their house, assumed to have left for his homeland, Pantala. From that day onwards, life got increasingly hard for Summer and her brother. It seemed that they were forever living in a state of confusion, as there was no one to guide them anymore. The cold and harsh winter months came, and things still didn't get better for Summer and her brother. They still ran the bakery, but fewer customers came and bought whatever foods they could offer. Some days they starved. But Summer and Chilly never gave up, and they gave huge efforts to stay cheery and positive. One day, the sun came out, and the snow melted. Spring brought many customers into their tiny shop. Life gradually got easier, and Summer learned that however hard life may be, however rough the winter, spring will always come. Relationships Sprangletop Summer's father that left his children and currently lives in Pantala. Saguaro Summer's mom, revamp Chilly Summer's brother and exact opposite. Whenever she tells him about the fun things they could do in the summer, Chilly counters by telling her the delights of the cold season. Abilities Sprangletop had the ability to speak to plants, leafspeak, and Saguaro, of course, as a SandWing, had fire and a barbed tail. Chilly inherited Sprangletop's weak leafspeak and Saguaro's barbed tail (though it has no venom in it), however, Summer did not inherit any of her parents's abilities, prefering to use her brain instead of unreliable superpowers. Trivia - hahahah her history is so sappy - - Gallery 20190809_162435.jpg|Ref by yours truly 05D9C27E-E111-45B4-BDE6-E47F54A621C1.jpeg|Palette chosen by Lacey 1F6449CA-22B0-49BA-9306-18392CC1E63B.jpeg|Other palette chosen by Lacey Category:Characters Category:LeafWings Category:SandWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:Content (Epiphlyte) Category:Hybrids